The disclosure relates to a method of providing a message service and a search service and an apparatus for performing the method.
With the recent popularization of instant message services, various functions necessary for the instant message services are suggested. An instant message service refers to a service that enables users to exchange messages in real time in a chatroom for a one-on-one chat or a group chat over a network.